


Secret number

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 25





	Secret number

**Название:** Secret number  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Размер:** миди, 4 154 слова  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** Романтика, детектив, стёб  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Засекреченный номер британского правительства каким-то образом оказался опубликован в сети на сайте сомнительного содержания.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Secret number"  
  
  
Заседание в Палате общин затянулось почти до полуночи. Майкрофт был раздражён: вольно же этим недоумкам месяцами заниматься переливанием из пустого в порожнее! Реки словоблудия, взаимных упрёков в бездействии и неуважении к народу, избравшему их своими представителями, — и ни одного действительно трезвого взгляда на ситуацию.  
  
Холмс, нацепив на лицо вежливую улыбку, должен был день за днём выслушивать весь этот бред, чтобы потом систематизировать его и выдать премьеру рекомендации по улучшению ситуации. Если бы она ещё хоть раз к ним прислушалась! Но нет, из всех ослов в человеческом обличье, собравшихся в зале заседаний парламента, эта леди была худшей. И ничего поделать с ее упертостью и близорукостью Майкрофт не мог.  
  
Словом, настроение теневого правителя Британии тем поздним вечером было ниже отметки «отвратительно». Он как раз добрался до дома, собираясь выпить виски для успокоения нервов и отправиться спать, как зазвонил _тот самый_ телефон. Который не должен был звонить вообще никогда, если только не скончалась королева или на Лондон не упала атомная бомба. Или не произошло нечто столь же катастрофичное.  
  
— Слушаю! — рявкнул в трубку Майкрофт, машинально отметив, что высветившийся на экране набор цифр ему совершенно ни о чем не говорит. На том конце грязно выругались — и из динамика понеслись короткие гудки.  
  
Холмс утёр со лба неизвестно откуда взявшийся там холодный пот и уставился на ни в чем не повинный мобильник как на ядовитого паука. Это ещё что за новости?! Ошиблись номером? Не может быть! Нужно завтра же разобраться, каким образом чей-то телефон может быть хоть отдаленно похож на _этот_ , предназначенный лишь для экстренных случаев и известный лишь…  
  
Додумать эту мысль он не успел: аппарат снова разразился пронзительной трелью. Другой номер, и снова совершенно незнакомый!  
  
— Слушаю!  
  
— Эээ… — мужчина на том конце, похоже, был растерян. — Джорджиана? Какой у тебя… низкий голос. Это так… пикантно…  
  
— Что? — Холмс едва не отшвырнул телефон от себя. — Вы в своём уме?!  
  
Звонящий тут же прервал вызов.  
  
Пятнадцать минут спустя Майкрофт начал думать, что просто переутомился. В конце концов, он уже много месяцев работает без отдыха, в одиночку удерживая на плаву лодку, в которой каждый, кому не лень, пытается просверлить побольше дыр. Так и до… нервного срыва дойти недолго. Завтра он приедет к себе в офис, даст распоряжение отследить эти странные звонки. Скорее всего, кто-то из телефонной компании допустил ошибку, продав похожий номер некой даме. Нужно просто…  
  
Телефон снова громко запиликал. Потом ещё раз. И ещё… Ситуация повторялась с гротескной однообразностью: звонили разные мужчины, которые, услышав голос Холмса, либо сразу бросали трубку, либо требовали позвать Джорджиану. Либо и вовсе выдавали нечто несуразное, вроде: «О, приятель, ты меня опередил. Но может, можно присоединиться? Дамочка же вроде не против!»  
  
Через час такого издевательства Холмсу начало казаться, что он сошёл с ума. Он уже собирался поднять с постели Антею, требуя разобраться в безобразии и немедленно наказать виновных. Когда злосчастный мобильник в очередной раз нарушил тишину.  
  
На этот раз номер был Майкрофту известен даже слишком хорошо. Не то чтобы его обладатель часто звонил. Если быть честным, такое случилось всего один раз за много лет их знакомства. И Холмс до сих пор помнит, как сердце сделало кульбит в груди и замерло где-то в районе горла, а руки повлажнели от волнения. Вовсе не потому, что он, даже до того как ответил на вызов, уже знал: брат ввязался в какую-то самоубийственную авантюру. Просто… звонивший был его слабостью. Тщательно скрываемой и отрицаемой даже наедине с собой.  
  
Но сегодня появление до боли знакомых цифр на экране не вызвало сладкого томления и несбыточных желаний. Только ещё больше вывело из себя.  
  
— Вы что-то хотели, Лестрейд? — прорычал Майкрофт в трубку.  
  
— М-м-мистер Холмс? — полицейский внезапно начал заикаться. — Но как… что происходит?  
  
— Это я у вас и намеревался выяснить, — тот был не на шутку разозлён и не собирался этого скрывать. — Откуда у вас этот номер?  
  
— Этот… ой! — в голосе инспектора прорезалась паника. — Вы хотите сказать… он _ваш_?!  
  
— Да, — ядовитым голосом проинформировал Холмс. — И совершенно секретный. Поэтому, если не хотите, чтобы я отправил к вам сотрудников спецслужб, которые заберут вас для допроса с пристрастием, лучше признавайтесь. Где вы взяли этот номер?  
  
— Это… недоразумение какое-то, — Лестрейд, казалось, был в полном шоке. — Мистер Холмс… только не накидывайтесь на меня сразу. Скажите, а до меня… вам на этот номер кто-нибудь звонил?  
  
— Звонили, — раздраженно признал Майкрофт. — Какие-то невменяемые мужчины, половина из которых были то ли пьяными, то ли под кайфом.  
  
— Плохо дело… — инспектор судорожно вздохнул. — Я не хочу даже думать, кто… То есть версия у меня есть. Но неужели он совсем слетел с катушек?  
  
— О ком вы говорите? — Холмс напрягся.  
  
— О вашем брате, о ком же ещё, — убитым голосом проговорил Лестрейд.  
  
— Не заговаривайте мне зубы, инспектор! — Майкрофт снова разозлился, на этот раз из-за… неправильности ситуации. Ясно же, что кому бы ни названивали все эти странные мужчины, услышать они надеялись явно не его, Холмса, а некую женщину. И Лестрейд… Единственный, чьему звонку среди ночи он бы обрадовался. Да и в любое другое время тоже… Но тот никогда… не ему!  
  
— Послушайте, — инспектор глубоко вздохнул, словно пытаясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки. — Это полный кошмар. Мне неловко… я понимаю, что поздно, но раз речь идёт о секретном номере… думаю, разобраться с этим надо немедленно. Вы не сочтете, что я перехожу границы, если попрошу безотлагательно со мной увидеться?  
  
— Сейчас?  
  
— Да, — голос Лестрейда дрогнул. — И… лучше бы вам отключить телефон до тех пор, пока… пока не удастся как-то уладить… недоразумение.  
  
— Хорошо, — Холмс скрипнул зубами, понимая, что допускает ошибку. Что встречаться с _ним_ среди ночи… наедине… То ещё испытание! Но разобраться, какого черта происходит, требовалось как можно скорее. — Только я уже собирался спать, и у меня нет никакого желания выезжать куда-то из дома. Поэтому вам придётся приехать ко мне.  
  
— К вам? — инспектор, похоже, поперхнулся воздухом. — Домой?!  
  
— Разумеется! — раздраженно выплюнул Майкрофт. — Какие-то проблемы?  
  
— Н-нет, — Лестрейд вновь принялся заикаться. — Я просто… ну ладно. Как скажете, мистер Холмс.  
  
Майкрофт снова утёр холодный пот со лба и продиктовал адрес. После чего отключил злополучный мобильник, стараясь не думать, какого масштаба катаклизм разразится, если именно этой ночью в стране произойдёт нечто, требующее его неотложного вмешательства, а номер для экстренной связи окажется недоступен.  
  
— Проблемы следует решать по мере их поступления, — пробормотал он себе под нос, прежде чем отдать по интеркому распоряжение охране, чтобы пропустили к нему Лестрейда. — Сейчас куда важнее выяснить, каким образом… все это случилось. Да ещё и… он! Здесь, в моем доме! О боже…  
  
Снова появилось желание выпить, но Холмс подавил его, понимая, что в ближайшие пару часов ему потребуется трезвый разум.  
  
***  
  
У Грега тряслись руки. Самым натуральным образом! Так, словно он перебрал, хотя пинта пива, которую он позволил себе после работы, вряд ли могла произвести такой эффект. В замок зажигания удалось попасть только с четвёртой попытки.  
  
— Успокойся! — приказал он себе, наконец заводя машину. — Не съест же он тебя. Да, ты выставил себя редкостным идиотом, но вряд ли существует хоть что-то, способное ещё больше ухудшить его мнение о тебе. Ты ведь давно знаешь, _что именно_ Холмсы думают о твоих умственных способностях. Даже Шерлок… а уж _этот_ и вовсе… он же…  
  
Иногда Лестрейду казалось, что Майкрофт Холмс кем-то свыше назначен персональным наказанием для него, Грега. Вот только неизвестно за какие грехи. В присутствии этого айсберга в костюме у бедняги инспектора зашкаливал пульс и слабели ноги в коленях. Сначала он малодушно списывал это на священный трепет, который просто обязан вызывать человек, облечённый подобной властью. Как не дрожать под ледяным взглядом того, кто способен уничтожить тебя одним движением пальца?  
  
Но эта версия не выдерживала никакой критики. Лестрейд никогда не трепетал перед сильными мира сего. Он знал себе цену и полагал, что чистая совесть и безупречный послужной список защитят его в любой ситуации. Тот, кого не в чем упрекнуть, не должен бояться — ни Бога, ни королевы, ни начальства. Но перед Холмсом робел. Потому что тот вызывал у него крамольные мысли о… о вещах, которые вроде бы навсегда остались далеко в прошлом.  
  
Как и многие молодые парни, в студенческие годы Грег экспериментировал со своей сексуальностью. Правда, имен сокурсников по академии, побывавших по пьяни в его постели, он уже и вспомнить не мог. Да и не хотел вспоминать! Начав встречаться с тогда ещё будущей женой, Лестрейд дал себе слово просто вычеркнуть тот опыт из памяти. Мужчины его не привлекают, он предпочитает женщин! И вот поди ж ты, надо было дожить до сорока с хвостиком, пройти через развод и годы одиночества, чтобы… чтобы его опять потянуло на… И кто! Чертова статуя изо льда, а не человек! С этими его костюмами, презрительными взглядами и неизменным зонтиком!  
  
— Ты мазохист, Грег, — сказал он сам себе, пока ехал сквозь ночь из центра в пригород. — Никого попроще выбрать не мог, раз уж снова запал на мужика? Почему _он_?!  
  
Сегодняшний случай вообще из ряда вон! Лестрейд весь день торчал в суде, с каждой минутой чувствуя себя все более жалким. Адвокат обвиняемого с легкостью разбил вдребезги все доказательства, собранные следствием, преступник, которого они с таким трудом поймали, был полностью оправдан и вышел на свободу. А все Шерлок! Ему, видите ли, показалось _неинтересным_ банальное убийство с отягчающими. Отказался подключиться, проигнорировал все просьбы и даже угрозы навсегда отстранить его от работы отдела. А ведь он-то смог бы найти какие-нибудь улики, которые суд не счёл бы косвенными.  
  
Бессильная злость на младшего Холмса предсказуемо вылилась в не менее безнадёжные мысли о старшем. Какого дьявола эти двое вообще появились в его жизни?! За что ему это?  
  
И тогда Грег принял идиотское решение: зашёл на страницу одного раскрученного сайта… знакомств. Ну, назовём это так. На самом деле, под пристойной вывеской там предлагали совсем другое: секс. Грязный, разнузданный — и без обязательств. То, что нужно, чтобы хоть на время выкинуть из головы беспардонность младшего Холмса и ледяной взгляд старшего.  
  
Ткнув в первое попавшееся объявление, Лестрейд даже не стал вчитываться и тем более разглядывать весьма откровенные фотографии фигуристой блондинки. Просто позвонил. А потом… потом начался кошмар.  
  
— Не сам же он это устроил, чтобы в очередной раз унизить меня? — пробормотал Лестрейд. — Нет, зачем ему. Такое можно предположить, только если допустить мысль, что он вообще помнит о моем существовании. А вот Шерлок мог… вдруг этот негодяй догадался, что я неравнодушен к его брату? Хотя… Тоже невозможно! Я вообще-то по подобным сайтам не хожу, сам не знаю, с чего сегодня решил… Нет, Шерлок действовал бы по-другому! Выставил бы посмешищем перед всем отделом, публично поиздевался бы. Но тогда… значит, его выходка была направлена не на меня, а на Майкрофта.  
  
Задумавшись, Грег пропустил разрешающий сигнал светофора. Хорошо ещё, что в такой час некому было начать сигналить, требуя немедленно трогаться.  
— Да, желание Шерлока насолить брату, пожалуй, наиболее разумная версия, — резюмировал он, выжимая газ. — Вечно подчёркивает, что терпеть его не может… Но как же я так вляпался, а? Впервые в жизни решил вызвать проститутку и нарвался на…  
  
Эта мысль вызвала нервный смех, почти на грани истерики. Да уж, у мироздания отвратительное чувство юмора. Глупо отрицать, Грег хочет Холмса. Давно и совершенно отчаянно. Вот только надо быть самоубийцей, чтобы хотя бы помыслить в подобном направлении. Этот гад бездушный за такое способен отправить его во все города Англии одновременно. По частям.  
  
***  
  
— Итак, инспектор, — холодно проговорил Майкрофт, когда Лестрейда проводили к нему в кабинет, — я жду ваших объяснений.  
  
«Конечно, поприветствовать меня или предложить сесть — это для него слишком, — раздраженно подумал Грег. — Нельзя же, вдруг корона с головы упадёт! Впрочем, в таком его поведении нет ничего нового, так что и страдать нет смысла. Я профессионал и здесь только ради расследования. Вот единственное, о чем следует помнить. Остальное — блажь и несбыточные мечты».  
  
— Доброй ночи, мистер Холмс, — прочистив голос, поздоровался он.  
  
— Вряд ли у меня она добрая, — сухо заметил тот. — И будет лучше, если вы не станете ее ухудшать пустой болтовнёй. Что вы хотели мне сказать, раз настаивали на встрече так безотлагательно?  
  
— Я скажу вам все, что вы сочтете нужным услышать. Но только после того, как… вы кое-что увидите.  
  
С этими словами Грег достал из портфеля свой видавший виды лаптоп, включил его и поставил на стол перед Холмсом.  
— Простите, — пробормотал он. — Это… Мне ужасно неловко, что я вынужден вам… такое…  
  
Майкрофт взглянул на экран и едва сдержал возмущённый возглас. Не нужно было даже фамильной холмсовской дедукции, чтобы понять, какого рода… хм… услуги предлагают на сайте, который демонстрировал ему Лестрейд. И полный идиот понял бы это, лишь взглянув на вульгарную, крикливо накрашенную блондинку, восседавшую на стуле, откинув голову и широко раздвинув ноги. Впрочем, косметика — это единственное, чего на девице было в избытке. Одежда отсутствовала вовсе, если, конечно, не считать таковой кружевной пояс для чулок и колье из огромных фальшивых бриллиантов, нисколько не отвлекавшее внимание от пышной груди.  
  
— Зачем мне смотреть на _это_? — брезгливо процедил он. — По-вашему, я похож на любителя продажных женщин? «Или женщин вообще?» — едва не добавил он, но вовремя прикусил язык. Вот дьявол, даже в такой абсурдной ситуации присутствие Лестрейда лишает его способности мыслить здраво.  
  
— Нет, что вы, — поспешно принялся оправдываться Грег. — Я вовсе не то… просто, вы видите номер под… этим объявлением?  
  
Майкрофт перевел взгляд вниз экрана, и руки его сжались в кулаки. Лестрейд судорожно вздохнул и невольно попятился. Успев подумать только одно: если бы взглядом можно было воспламенять предметы, то в эту ночь Лондон пережил бы второй Великий пожар.  
  
— Невероятно, — голос Холмса звучал скрипуче, словно он от ярости разучился им владеть. В настоящий момент он больше всего мечтал поймать того недоумка, который разместил его телефон на порносайте. Убить своими руками с особой жестокостью, а потом наградить — посмертно. За то, что Лестрейд сейчас не лежит в постели этой грудастой дамочки с выбеленными волосами.  
  
— Выходит, — Майкрофт с трудом взял себя в руки и попытался за желчным тоном скрыть своё смятение, — вы надеялись провести время с этой… Джорджианой? И надо же, какое разочарование: вместо неё — я.  
  
— Я вовсе не разочарован! — ляпнул Грег, прежде чем успел подумать. Какое там думать, если вконец распоясавшееся воображение немедленно представило именно то, что он сказал: что вместо этой размалёванной девицы на стуле сидит Холмс, обнаженный, с призывно раздвинутыми длинными ногами. Господи!  
  
— То есть, — немедленно поправился он, невольно накрывая ладонями вспыхнувшие от смущения и крамольных мыслей щеки, — мое разочарование тут ни при чем. Тот, кто опубликовал объявление с вашим номером, точно не в меня целился, а в вас. И простите, как бы ни было неприятно признавать, но я считаю, что это…  
  
— Мой брат? — прервал его Майкрофт. — Что же, ход ваших мыслей понятен. Выходка вполне в его духе. Только одно «но»: Шерлок знает все мои контактные телефоны, кроме этого. Я же говорил: он совершенно секретный.  
  
— Тогда, — Лестрейд переступил с ноги на ногу, явно чувствуя себя крайне неловко, — это сделал кто-то из тех, кто знал.  
  
— Ее Величество, принц Уэльский, премьер и министр обороны, — язвительным тоном перечислил Майкрофт. — Кого из них вы подозреваете, инспектор?  
  
— И больше никто?  
  
— Больше — _никто_ , — Холмс старательно выделил интонацией последнее слово. — Даже моя личная помощница, которая занималась… всеми формальностями, связанными с этим номером, не имела возможности увидеть его хотя бы краем глаза.  
  
— А может, банальная ошибка? — Грег задумчиво потёр щеку, которая ещё не вполне приняла нормальный цвет. — Перепутали одну цифру, когда набирали объявление.  
  
— Исключено, — отрезал Майкрофт и в сердцах добавил: — Вы меня удивляете, Лестрейд! Вроде в полиции работаете, а не официантом в кафе. И не знаете таких элементарных вещей? Телефоны, предназначенные для использования спецслужбами, изымаются у телефонной компании пакетом. В котором первые семь цифр* совершенно одинаковые, а последующие различаются на одну. В моем случае, _вся серия_ номеров была заморожена, мой — единственный. Ни у кого и никоим образом не мог оказаться хотя бы отдаленно похожий.  
  
— Тогда я совсем не понимаю, — Грег снова потёр щеку, чувствуя, как под пальцами колется отросшая за день щетина. Вот дурак, хоть побрился бы, прежде чем лететь сюда сломя голову. Хотя… можно подумать, Холмсу есть дело, гладкий у Грега подбородок или нет.  
  
Он был бы изрядно шокирован, если бы знал, что у Майкрофта в этот самый момент аж ладони вспотели от желания тоже провести рукой по едва заметной серебристой поросли на щеке Лестрейда. И что тот увлёкся этими мыслями настолько, что даже не заметил, как пауза в разговоре затягивается.  
  
— Может, у вас есть какие-то предположения? — Грег решил первым нарушить молчание, которое начинало становиться довольно неловким.  
  
— Что, простите? — Холмс моргнул. — О, мои предположения. Я как раз обдумывал… все возможные варианты. И, признаться, ни один из них не кажется мне хоть сколько-нибудь реальным.  
  
— Надо проверить, не взламывал ли кто телефоны тех… четырёх персон, которые были осведомлены о…  
  
— Нонсенс! — уверенно проговорил Майкрофт. — Если бы кто-то осуществил подобный взлом, я узнал бы об этом первый. Вы же понимаете, эти люди хранят много тайн, зачастую куда более важных, чем мой засекреченный контакт. Всплыви что-то из этого в общественном доступе…  
  
— Что возвращает нас к вашему брату, — Грег невесело усмехнулся. — Только он мог со скуки забраться в защищённый всеми мыслимыми способами телефон не с целью предать огласке государственные секреты, а лишь из желания насолить вам. Любой другой хакер воспользовался бы…  
  
— Нужно с ним поговорить! — Холмс стремительно поднялся. — Поедете со мной!  
  
— Лучше без вас, — Лестрейд покачал головой. — Если Шерлок и вправду причастен к столь дурной шутке, то устроить ему взбучку вы ещё успеете. А если нет… говорите, он не знает этого номера? Я попытаюсь скормить ему байку про террористов. Скажу, что мы получили наводку: Джорджиана их связная, спрятанная там, где полиция точно не додумается искать. И что они скорее всего используют некие кодовые слова, чтобы определить, звонит кто-то из организации или просто случайный любитель острых ощущений. Если Шерлок никак не связан с утечкой вашего контакта, то кто лучше него сможет проследить всю цепочку? Найти того, кто разместил объявление, вычислить его активность в сети… Что скажете?  
  
— Разумно, — Майкрофт снова сел в кресло и стиснул голову руками. — Буду откровенен, инспектор. Меня не радует перспектива выносить насмешки брата, но я предпочёл бы, чтобы за всем этим действительно стоял он. Потому что в противном случае…  
  
— В противном случае у вас будут проблемы куда серьёзнее насмешек, — закончил его мысль Грег. — Я понимаю, мистер Холмс. Конечно, у вас всегда останутся возможности вашей собственной службы… уж не знаю, чем она на самом деле занимается, но полагаю, что ресурсов для поимки одного хакера вам точно хватит.  
  
Майкрофт в ответ на эти слова скривился так, словно у него внезапно заболел зуб.  
— Я надеюсь обойтись без… привлечения своих сотрудников, — слегка дрогнувшим голосом проговорил он. — Моя репутация…  
  
— Да, ситуация пикантная, — согласился Лестрейд. — Но вы ведь не сами это устроили. Как чья-то злая шутка может повредить вашей репутации?  
  
— Сразу видно, вы далеки от мира политики, инспектор.  
  
— Ладно, давайте вот как поступим, — Грег, прежде чем успел сообразить, что именно он делает, потянулся через стол и накрыл его пальцы своими. Но в следующую секунду опомнился и отдёрнул руку. — Будем делать вид, что вы тут вообще ни при чем. Я попрошу Шерлока искать террористов. Если он замешан, то не удержится от стремления поглумиться. Снова обвинит меня, что я вам продался, стал вашим лакеем — и все такое прочее. А если не замешан, то поможет мне отыскать следы хакера.  
  
— Вы никогда не брали у меня денег, — на этот раз Майкрофт сам взял его за руку. — Я предлагал, и не раз. Но вы каждый раз отказывались.  
  
— Шерлок знает это, — Лестрейд с удивлением обнаружил, что пальцы Холмса дрожат почти так же сильно, как его собственные. — Но все равно каждый раз бросается обвинениями…  
  
— Он невыносим, — теперь и голос Майкрофта дрожал.  
  
— Вы взволнованы, мистер Холмс, — Грег с чувством пожал его руку, с трудом удержавшись от желания прижаться к ней губами. — Не нужно. Я, может, всего лишь тупой бобби, но сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы помочь вам выпутаться из… всего этого.  
  
— Я тронут, инспектор, — Майкрофт наконец-то нашёл в себе силы отпустить его и снова откинулся на спинку кресла. — Держите меня в курсе.  
  
— Обязательно, — Лестрейд натянуто улыбнулся. — И, если позволите… Вам бы лучше попросить эту вашу ледяную женщину, ассистентку, чтобы добыла новый номер для секретной связи. А от этого избавьтесь.  
  
— Само собой, — Холмс, чувствуя, что голос ему с трудом повинуется, сделал небрежный жест рукой, должный означать, что больше он инспектора не задерживает.  
  
***  
  
— Лестрейд, ты притащился в три часа ночи и оторвал меня от эксперимента, только чтобы вместе посмотреть порнушку? — брезгливо поинтересовался Шерлок, бросив беглый взгляд на экран. — Тогда прими совет: лучше иди с этим к Джону. Его подобные вещи интересуют гораздо больше, чем меня.  
  
Как Грег ни вглядывался в лицо детектива, надеясь увидеть хоть какие-то признаки того, что тот знает о «Джорджиане» больше, чем говорит — или хотя бы узнаёт номер, размещённый под объявлением, но ничего такого не заметил. Он торопливо изложил Шерлоку заготовленную по дороге легенду про террористов и их связистку, скрывающуюся на сайте по оказанию интимных услуг. В ответ тот лишь закатил глаза.  
  
— Скука, — резюмировал он. — Без меня справитесь! Установите на номер дамочки прослушку, проанализируйте разговоры, отследите звонки…  
  
— В том-то и дело, — Лестрейд глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что сейчас вступает на очень опасную почву. — Это не просто террористическая группа. У них все организовано кем-то… очень неглупым. И имеющим большие связи! Телефон невозможно прослушать, не получится даже выяснить, кому он принадлежит. По факту, такого номера вообще не существует. Если бы Мориарти был жив, я бы предположил…  
  
— Вот как? — в глазах Шерлока появился охотничий азарт. — Ты не ошибаешься?  
  
— Проверь сам, если хочешь, — Грег пожал плечами. — В базах телефонных компаний этого номера нет. Без тебя тут не обойтись! Нужно взломать этот… сайт знакомств, отследить, кто и как опубликовал объявление! Как бы они ни были осторожны, в сети следы всегда остаются. Я мог бы запустить проверку по официальным каналам, но тогда они просто свернут лавочку и спрячут все концы в воду прежде, чем мне удастся выяснить хоть что-то!  
  
— Это как раз понятно, — детектив раздраженно взмахнул рукой, требуя замолчать и перестать изрекать очевидные вещи. — Не суетись, Лестрейд. Я займусь твоими террористами.  
  
***  
  
Но стоило Шерлоку приступить к работе, как объявление Джорджианы с сайта попросту исчезло. Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив провёл почти сутки, разбираясь в хитросплетениях интернет-кодов, но каждый раз упирался в глухой тупик. Лестрейд, в конце дня забежавший узнать, как продвигаются поиски, не добился даже взгляда в свою сторону. Шерлок его прихода вообще не заметил, он отчаянно пытался ухватить хоть какой-нибудь след, который ещё не успел остыть. В глубине души все больше восхищаясь гениальностью своего невидимого оппонента.  
  
— Ты хорош, очень хорош! — бормотал Холмс себе под нос, с бешеной скоростью стуча пальцами по клавишам. — Но я лучше! Я поймаю тебя, как бы старательно ты от меня ни прятался.  
  
В конце концов Грегу надоело разговаривать с самим собой: детектив его все равно не слушал, полностью отдавшись своей охоте. Лестрейд вздохнул, достал из кармана телефон и принялся набирать сообщение Майкрофту. Руки его при этом выраженно тряслись. Если бы Шерлок это заметил, то точно заинтересовался бы подобной деталью, но сейчас ему было не до странного поведения старшего инспектора.  
  
Грег покинул квартиру и уныло побрел вниз по лестнице, стараясь не думать, сколь презрительную гримасу скорчит старший Холмс, прочитав его сообщение о полном провале расследования. Он уже не услышал ликующего возгласа, который издал Шерлок, когда очередной клик мышью вывел его на страницу с одной-единственной фразой: «Соскучился по мне?»  
  
В следующее мгновение на телефон младшего Холмса пришло сообщение:  
«Понравилась игра? В этот раз только разминка, чтобы привлечь твоё внимание. Но очень скоро мы сыграем по настоящему. JM»  
  
***  
  
На улице Лестрейда поджидал знакомый чёрный автомобиль представительского класса. И старший Холмс, который курил, прислонившись к его сияющему боку. Увидев Грега, он растянул губы в своей типичной, словно приклеенной к лицу, улыбке.  
  
— Добрый вечер, инспектор.  
  
— Не очень добрый, мистер Холмс, — тоскливо отозвался Лестрейд. — Ваш брат не нашёл никаких следов. Мы так и не знаем, кто ответственен за…  
  
— На самом деле я знаю, — бесстрастно сообщил Майкрофт и распахнул дверцу машины. — Садитесь, я вас подвезу.  
  
Грег забрался в салон, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы дышать помедленнее. Сердце гулко стучало о рёбра, от едва уловимого запаха дорогого одеколона слегка кружилась голова.  
  
— Вы были неправы, инспектор, — проговорил Холмс, как только автомобиль тронулся с места. — Тот, кто выложил в сеть это объявление с моим номером, целился не в меня, а в моего брата.  
  
— И кто же…  
  
Майкрофт достал из внутреннего кармана смартфон и разблокировал его, проведя пальцем по экрану, после чего протянул Грегу.  
— Читайте.  
  
«Я бы извинился за доставленные неудобства, но мне не стыдно. Однако можешь расслабиться: меня не интересуешь ни ты, ни твои секреты. Только Шерлок — и теперь он знает, что я вернулся. JM»  
  
— Я получил это пять минут назад, — Холмс снова убрал телефон в карман. — Не могу сказать, что меня это не беспокоит.  
  
— Ещё бы, — Грег даже забыл, _с кем_ он сидит в одной машине, — настолько его потрясла полученная информация. — Мориарти? Он ведь умер! Умер пять лет назад!  
  
— Очевидно, это не так, — Холмс вздохнул. — И видимо, решил, что пришло время вернуться. А я лишь хотел поблагодарить вас, инспектор. Вы оказали мне неоценимую…  
  
— Не надо, — Лестрейд смущённо отвёл взгляд. — Я ничем не помог.  
  
— Как скажете, — Майкрофт поджал губы. — Что же… могу лишь посоветовать впредь осторожнее… искать приключения.  
  
— Да я их и не искал бы, если бы не вы! — выпалил Грег, но тут же осекся и сжался в комок, словно надеялся уменьшиться в размерах. — Извините. Я не… не должен был такое говорить.  
  
— Отчего же, — Холмс хищно улыбнулся. — Продолжайте. Каким образом я имею отношение к вашей попытке… провести вечер в компании женщины лёгкого поведения?  
  
Лестрейд набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, собираясь с духом. А, будь что будет! Хуже все равно уже некуда.  
— Таким, что вряд ли я мог рассчитывать на _ваше_ общество, — мрачно проговорил он. — Едва ли вы представляете, каково это — всей душой стремиться к кому-то, кого никаким образом не можешь получить. Я лишь хотел… отвлечься.  
  
— Отчего же вы думаете, что я не могу себе такого представить? — мягко поинтересовался Майкрофт, беря его за руку. — Вы недооцениваете себя… Грегори.  
  
Лестрейд поднял на него взгляд, полный отчаянной надежды.  
— И вы согласились бы… пойти со мной на свидание, мистер Холмс?  
  
— Майкрофт, — тихо поправил тот, нежно сжимая его пальцы. — И да, я бы согласился. С радостью!  
____________________________________________________________  
*Британские номера состоят из одиннадцати цифр (если не считать кода страны, который при внутреннем звонке заменяется на 0, так же, как у нас +7 - на 8). Точнее, с нулем 11 цифр, а без него - 10.  
  



End file.
